Cupio
by vanillapeachtea
Summary: Scorpius wants Albus, Albus wants Scorpius. Or at least scorpius is pretty sure he does. BxB Rated M for language
1. Green eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. That right belongs to the most wonderful woman ever. J.k. Rowling.**

Hello! ^_^ This is my first time publishing on this website so sorry if I mess it up in any way! I haven't gotten this properly edited yet (I don't have a beta) so all mistakes are mine, and I will try my best to get it edited and re upload it as soon as I can! Please enjoy and leave a review about anything you think I should change or that you liked/disliked. Okayy! Enough of that, on with the show… story… thing…

V~P~T

Scorpius sighed. Lolling his head to rest against the dew filled grass, immediately soaking his long blonde hair. He didn't care; he was too wrapped up in his thoughts of a certain dashing brunette. Green eyes that were luckily not hidden behind the hideous glasses that his father wore; he had had the sense to get them magically corrected. Honestly. Some people should figure out that, hey, maybe glasses aren't actually all that attractive on most people Gregory Notte excluded. But then again, that man could wear a garbage bag and still look like sex on a stick.

Not Scorpius's type however. Notte was too… muscular; almost as wide as he was tall, and made out of pure muscle. Scorpius preferred more lean, but still muscular partners especially the one with green eyes who was making his way to the lake, near to where Scorpius and Rose Weasley were sitting under a tree, out of the glare of the sun. The sky was a perfect, clear blue and it was just far too nice to stay in on a day as rare as this.

"Scorp…" Rose said, glancing at him and raising her eyebrows condescendingly. "You're staring again."

"I can't help it." Scorpius managed to tear his eyes off of Albus for a second to glance at his best friend. "He just looks so… good"

That was an understatement. The way that the sun bathed Albus in gold gave him a glorious and almost saintly appearance. A very tall and muscular angel.

"Good?" Rose snorted in disbelief. "You're practically drooling!"

Scorpius drew the sleeve of his robe furiously across his mouth, both successfully eradicating any and all drool that had most certainly _not _left his mouth, and ruining the trademark Malfoy glare that he was aiming Rose's way.

"Fine," he spat viciously, in response to Rose's smirk. "he looks dangerous, hot, sexy, _erotic." _ He hissed the last word out slowly and sensually. "In fact, he looks just plain take-me-right-here-on-the-ground _fuckable" _

"Hey!" Rose cried out, laughing, "That's my cousin you're talking about, you know."

Many people had been shocked when Rose Weasley had been sorted into Slytherin, a few even outraged, screaming that he-who-has-too-many-goddamned-hyphens-in-his-name must have rigged it as so, for _surely _the daughter of the Boy-Who-has-too-many-names best friends, couldn't _possibly _be a Slytherin. Not one of those horrible, potion brewing, sneaky, conniving, and just plain _evil _people. All that crazy talk luckily died down quite considerably after harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, and Ron Weasley did an interview for the daily profit, stating that "I once knew a Slytherin who was one of bravest wizards I've ever met. In fact, my own son is named after that very Slytherin." (Harry) "In my opinion it is great honor to have a Slytherin in the family. I hope that it helps to increase house unity throughout Hogwarts." (Hermione) and, "Stay the bloody hell away from my daughter! Merlin's beard, you people…" (Ron). The article had then become the topic for much discussion for a week or so, then, as people tend to do, everyone had simply forgotten about it. Mostly. The people with short attention spans and the common sense to be interested in other things more important topics than this.

"Well you asked," Scorpius laughed, "and besides-"

"well… well… well. What do we have here? A ferret and a traitor." His father's nickname had apparently been passed down to the next generation, although it definitely didn't fit Scorpius. While he had started out with his father's narrow features, his face had slowly changed to become softer, more feminine in a way, although he still had the delicate frame that his father had at his age. He played seeker also, and being as small and quick as he was really came in handy when faced with a particularly sneaky snitch.

"Blemmyes… it's _so_ good to see you. Oh wait… wrong person." Bruce Blemmyes was one of the biggest oafs in their year. He seemed to take it as his own personal duty to torment any and all Slytherins , especially Rose. Blemmyes was one of the people who still thought of rose as a 'traitor'.

"Oh my _god_ Weasel what have you done to your _hair_?" and that was Mariel Aswang, Blemmyes' stuck up girlfriend, who had an incredibly irritating voice, as the made every single sentence? Sound like a question? Just like this? She also seemed intent on making Rose miserable, who had recently gotten the tips of her fiery red hair dyed a midnight blue. She and Blemmyes seemed to be a match made in hell.

Rose blushed and fingered her hair unconsciously. Although she was outgoing around friends and family, she was painfully shy around anyone else.

"It looks like you dyed it in, like, chlorine or something?" Mariel laughed her squeaky dolphin laugh. Rose bit her lip, looking like she would like nothing better than to sink in the ground and die.

Scorpius sighed in irritation "Chlorine would turn it green you dumb b-witch."

Mariel rolled her eyes at him "Duh. Red and green together dumbass."

"Would make what, brown? You really are a bigger idiot than everyone says."

"Hey! Watch what you say you fag. At least she knows when to keep her mouth shut." Blemmyes grabbed Scorpius and shoved him against the tree, sending a shower of dust and bark onto the tops of their heads as the tree shook lightly.

"Could you please enlighten me to what she could _possibly_ see in you?" Scorpius smirked, not in the least bit ruffled. He was trying to keep them away from Rose. He'd rather be put under the strongest cruciatus possible, than ever watch rose get hurt. "or," Scorpius reconsidered what he'd just said "what _she_ sees in _you _for that matter. Never mind I get it. You're both just so goddamned hypocritical. _She's_ calling _me_ a dumbass? And _you're_ calling _me_ a fa-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Blemmyes swag at his face. They always seemed to forget that they had wands in the heat of the moment. Before his fist could make contact with Scorpius' face, a hand shot out of nowhere and caught the oafs wrist, tugging his arm back at what must have been a very painful angle.

Scorpius shot a wide eyed glance over Blemmyes' shoulder, and his own grey eyes connected with a pair of emerald green jewels that could only have belonged to one person.

Albus potter.


	2. Now who's stupid?

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I can't believe you are making me say this again. I do not own Harry Potter. I know this may come as a surprise to some of you but I actually don't.**

A/N: Hello again! I tried to update as soon as I could, but I have a short attention span :P so that doesn't always work out according to plan! But this is the best that I can do, and normally when I sit down to start writing it just flows much easier than going away and coming back repeatedly.

Scorpius awoke feeling rather drowsy and really, very comfortable. He didn't want to move from the warm cocoon of sheets that he was currently lazing in, even if they were rather starchy. _'Wait…' _Scorpius furrowed his brow slightly, still not opening his eyes, '_Starchy sheets? And just when did I fall asleep… this does NOT feel like the slytherin common room.'_ The air was most certainly missing that cool, damp feel that he had grown so accustomed to. As for the sheets, Scorpius had expensive Persian silk sheets. Hey, he was a Malfoy. Just because he was less stuck up than his father didn't mean that he was at all willing to sleep in the same cheap cotton as his dorm mates. I mean really, cotton? And these sheets were even worse.

Scorpius cracked one of his eyes open slightly, only to immediately slam it back shut as the grey orb was burned by the bright glare of the lights around wherever he was. He slowly and carefully dared to open them again, squinting as his eyes adjusted. He could see many other beds in a row next to him, each with stiff looking white sheets, and grey, woollen comforters. He could see and oak cabinet at the other end of the room, and could see the distinct ribbed bottle that could only be Skelegrow. '_I must be in the hospital wing. But why? ' _Scorpius could not for the life of him think of any reason that he would be in the hospital wing. The last thing he could remember was… oh '_Maybe Blemmyes _did_ hit me after all. Maybe Albus to the rescue was just wishful thinking on my part.' _But the memory of those vibrant green eyes was very strong.

Scorpius rolled over and sat up, his eyes falling on Rose who was sitting at the end of the bed looking completely engrossed in her book. Albus could barely make out the title _'How to overcome stress, By: R. E. Lachs' _Scorpius withheld a snort. In his opinion Rose could read all the books out there about stress, anxiety, and social awkwardness and none of them would do anything for her. She was just shy and slow to warm up to new people. There was nothing wrong with that, as long as she stayed away from any customer service type jobs.

"Rose?" Scorpius decided that it was best to start wringing Rose for answers to quench his overwhelming curiosity. Rose jumped and dropped her book violently on the floor.

"Oh! Scorpius! You're awake!" Rose smiled and bent down to pick up her book. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, mostly. I have a slight headache. Rose, what happened? Did Blemmyes hit me?

"You don't remember? No. Blemmyes didn't hit you. Albus stopped him. I would have thought that you would at least remember_ that." _Rose smirked at Scorpius, and raised her brows suggestively.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, completely used to her antics by now. "you'd think so, wouldn't you? But no. so I ask again, what exactly happened?"

"Well… Albus _did_ manage to stop him from hitting you, but you then… kind of… tripped on a tree root and smashed your head on the ground. Actually now that I think about it, it's not that surprising that you don't remember. But anyway that's what happened."

Scorpius groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Merlins beard… really? He must think that I'm an idiot."

"Well, no, I don't think so; he seemed more concerned about you when he was carrying you here than amused."

"YOU LET HIM CARRY ME? Rose! Why would you do that! Merlin, I'm pathetic."

"Well I couldn't have very well carried you here myself, could I? you're light Scorpius, but I'm not strong like Albus."

"Tch, it's not like he's some kind of muscular beast. Besides, you're plenty strong! You can beat me in wrestling every time." Scorpius' head had started to pound from all his yelling and indignant arm flailing, so he let himself fall back against the pillow.

"Of course I can Scorpius, I'm a foot taller that you! And you have this kind of, delicate looking body. I'm sure you could fight if it came down to it, but that's certainly not what you are built to do."

Scorpius let his eyes flutter shut, "okay, so I admit that between us Albus is the most suited to carrying me to the hospital wing." All the arguing was succeeding in doing was making him more frustrated, so he decided that the best course of action was just to let it go. Rose shifted of the bed, but Scorpius didn't bother opening his eyes. "And I do admit that I can remember seeing his gorgeous green eyes."

"Scorpius…" Rose whispered, but I just went on talking.

"And I do admit that I have noticed his sexy muscles."

Scorpius." Rose was slightly louder now, nudging me lightly on the foot.

"And yes, I do admit that I would like to 'tap that' as I've heard those lovely, eloquent 5th year girls say. So what?

"Scorpius!" Rose half yelled, while slamming her hand down on my foot.

I snapped my eyes open and glared at Rose. "_What,_ Rose. Keep your goddamn voice down. I am an invalid you…" Scorpius trailed off as he noticed the figure standing in the door way of the hospital wing. It wasn't Madame Pomfrey, and it wasn't, as Scorpius had thought for one heart stopping moment, Albus, it was Blemmyes' girlfriend Mariel.

Mariel gave them a little sharp toothed smile and said, in a vicious voice, "Well, wasn't that an _interesting _little piece of information. I'm sure Albus would be, like _fascinated_ to hear about the faggy little Slytherin who would love to 'tap that', and maybe the rest of the school too."

In a rare show of bravery, Rose leapt up out of her seat and whipped around to face Mariel.

"What proof do you have, Mariel. Who would anyone believe a liar like you?" Mariel snorted and held up a small black square, with a pale green shimmer.

"You recognise _this_ you little freak, It's one of the, like actually good things that your uncle sells in his like loser store. It just recorded every single thing that you and the traitor said, and it reading to be played like, anytime anywhere. Now who's stupid?" she did her crazy dolphin laugh and slinked out of the room.

Rose stared at Scorpius, her mouth slightly open, shock and pity in her eyes. Scorpius stared, frozen, at the spot that Mariel had just vacated. He turned his head and made eye contact with Rose. The message that passed between their eyes was as plain as day. It was a message that clearly read

'_Oh shit.'_


	3. Great Hall

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you get the gist of it already but, sigh, I don't own it so don't blame me! **

A/N: Wow! Just two reviews already makes me feel pumped I guess I really am easy to please! I'm really bad for not going over my past chapters to make sure what I'm writing actually makes sense, because it embarrasses me to have actually published it, so if anything really doesn't make sense let me know! I also have the habit of mixing up Albus and Scorpius' names, so sorry if I do! I'm done with my ramblings so on with it!

Scorpius felt sick. He was lying in Rose's bed in the Slytherin dormitory, having used some tricky spell work in order to gain access up the ever so sexist staircase, he knew blokes who were much more trustworthy than half the skirts around here. Besides, he was tired of his moronic roommates brining their ladies up to have a little 'alone time' and forgetting to put up a _very simple_ silencing spell. But perhaps that was their aim, bloody exhibitionists.

Rose rested her warm hand delicately against the small of Scorpius' back and rubbed gently, trying to sooth his embarrassed and frustrated emotions to no avail, "I'm sorry Scorpius." She said softly, they had pulled the silvery green curtain closed and put a silencing spell to help avoid the ever eager ears of the Slytherin gossip mongers, not that any were listening, just as a safety precaution. It was lunchtime so the dorm was completely empty, but they weren't taking any risks now.

"It's okay Rose, it's not your fault, it's that Griffindor _bitch_ that is to blame. You did try to warn me." Sighing, he buried his face deeper into Rose's soft green pillow, his voice coming out muffled. Rose had run out into the hall straight after Mariel had left to try and catch her, but to no avail, she seemed to have vanished into thin air. "I'm just wondering when she will choose to strike. I hope we can catch her before then."

"What was it that she said?" Rose bit her lip, deep I thought trying to remember.

"I don't know." He lifted his head slightly and buried it right back down into rose's hip. His nose was immediately filled with the scent of her floral perfume. "I think it was something about telling Albus for sure. That's all I really remember.

"It was definitely more than that. I think she said that she was going to tell way more people than just Albus. Damn, that girl must really hate you."

"So it'll be somewhere full of people. Where do you think…"Scorpius trailed off looking horrified. "You don't think…?" he trailed of again. "she wouldn't go that far…"

"_Scorpius_!" Rose yelled, not understanding what he was trying to say. "Tell me what you're thinking!"

"The Great Hall!" He shouted scrambling off the bed, and getting tangled in the curtain, something that Scorpius would later deny profusely. Malfoys do not scramble. Malfoys gracefully rise.

"No!" Rose yelled eyes wide. "Oh my god, Scorpius! It's lunchtime! We have to get down there now! We have to stop her." For someone so shy, Rose could really act when her loved ones and friends were in trouble.

Scorpius slammed open the rooms heavy oak door open and flew down the spiral staircase, his robes swirling behind him in a way that was rather similar to a certain greasy haired potions master. He darted through the common room, Rose close on his heels, startling the few people that were in the common room with their sudden arrival. Out the common room and through the portrait filled halls they ran like bats out of hell.

When they were close to the entry to the great hall they slowed. Scorpius gave it a hesitant look, unsure as to whether he wanted to go in after all. What if it was too late? What if she was waiting until Scorpius stepped into the room to begin the humiliation?

"Come on Scorp." Rose said giving him a little push on the shoulder, "Let's get it over with."

His stomach tumbling, feeling like he would be sick, Scorpius stepped closer to the Great Hall, somewhat comforted by Rose's presence. Then, a horrifying realization struck him. It was quiet, too quiet for being as close as they were to the usually lively and echoing Great Hall. The kind of quiet that sounds so quiet it was loud. The only sound that Scorpius could hear was the pounding of his heart.

He let Rose get slightly ahead of him, fully intent on turning tail and running, but Rose grasped his hand, softly but firmly and pulled him in after her.

They managed to stand in the entryway for a moment, unnoticed, staring at his schoolmates, all of whom were wearing completely shocked expressions. Scorpius immediately knew that they were too late. It had happened. She had told.

It seemed that a sort of chain reaction then occurred, one student, a fifth year Ravenclaw noticed Scorpius, and nudged his friends who then told their friends and so forth, then for a moment, everyone turned and stared at Scorpius, not even bothering to be discreet, the hall was still in complete silence. The silence lasted for a moment before, seemingly as one, the hall broke out into loud chatter, everyone yelling over each other to be heard. Scorpius' eyes flicked to Mariel and Blemmyes. Mariel caught his eyes and gave a little sharp toothed smile while slipping a familiar little black box back into the pocket of her robes.

He didn't dare look at Albus, not wanting to see the look of revulsion and disgust that would undoubtedly be on his face, after all having heard that a pathetic little Slytherin poof had such unnatural feelings for him, he was probably feeling horrified that he had carried him to the hospital wing, that he had _touched_ him. As his senses slowly returned from the state of numb shock that they had been in, he began to hear some of the words being shouted.

"_fag"  
"It's the Slytherin fairy princess"_

"_poof!"_

As he was standing nearest to the Slytherin table, he could hear their words of his house mated the clearest. The ones of one of the boys he had shared his dorm room with, someone Scorpious considered to be a friend.

"I had to _sleep_ in the same _room_ as him! We changed together! He probably gave me a good look every time. This is disgusting; I will be requesting he be separated to a separate room. I can't believe I didn't catch him sooner!"

It stung; each word was like a knife to Scorpius' stomach. Realizing he was now gripping Rose's hand with a bone crushing force, he quickly released her and fled the scene. He could hear Rose yelling for him as he ran, but he didn't pause, didn't even slow. He just needed to be alone.

A/N: I have to admit, I didn't really like writing this, my hand was practically shaking. Poor Scorpius!


	4. The Unexpected room

Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah… I know I took longer to update than usual, but I just haven't really been feeling this story lately. I just started another story for Hetalia that seems to be a lot more popular than this one, so I may end up just focusing on that one, but I will be continuing with this one also.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.**

~V~P~T~ ^J^

Scorpius was in complete panic mode. He knew. Albus _fucking _potter knew that I liked him. He knew he hadn't even been that discreet about it, but he _had_ hoped that his unpopularity, and the uncanny ability to be unseen, which was an uncommon Malfoy trait, as they usually _liked_ to be noticed, but not Scorpius. Scorpius was more content to be a follower than a leader, to remain at the sidelines. All of that had been crushed today, at lunch, when his most well-kept secret had been spilled to everyone.

Goodbye to all of the discreet, veiled glances that he would send Albus' way across the great hall at dinner. Goodbye to the Potter-Weasley Christmas parties that he had gone to, where he may have even had the privilege of saying a word or two to the Gryffindor over a glass of butterbeer. It was over. It was done. So now, Scorpius raced through the candle lit hallways of Hogwarts, past the tapestry depicting horrifying cases of spells gone wrong, past the statue of Wendyl the Wild, up the stairs and around sharp corners, not knowing where he was going, it didn't matter as long as he was going somewhere, _anywhere _away from the embarrassment of the great hall.

Scorpius rounded the corner and ran smack into a dead end. He was panicking, not thinking straight. He just needed to keep moving, but he wanted to move _forward_, not retrace his steps. He started to pace, trying to think desperately about all of the best hiding places that he knew in Hogwarts. Suddenly, he heard a strange creaking sound behind him and spun around. There on the wall next to a portrait of a classy-looking lady, was a door. A door that most certainly had not been there before. He carefully pushed it open and looked inside. It was a very comforting room, with a glowing fireplace, and a large forest green couch that you could roll around on and not fall off, the walls were lined with books, old looking books with worn looking spines just the way Scorpius liked them.

'_strange…' _thought Scorpius, '_this Is exactly what I was thinking about. This is exactly what I needed.' _He was feeling slightly suspicious about the incredible convenience of this room, but he was too dizzied by the feelings washing through his body to truly care. He collapsed face down onto the couch, and buried his face into the silky fabric of the pillows, crying. Wondering if you just stayed here, how long would it take anyone to notice? Once he would have said that only Rose would probably notice, but now, the entire school knew who he was. His name, his face, even his sexual preference. He would probably be like a twisted celebrity of sorts, being treated horribly, but know and noticed nonetheless. He continued to lie there for god knows how long, becoming sleepy in the heat of the dancing fire in front of him until eventually, his mental exhaustion, and the strain of having run all over the school in a short period of time became too much and he slept. His face finally relaxing and his worry seeming to just drift away. Of course it was one a temporary cure, but it was something.

~V~P~T~

He was abruptly jerked out of his sleep by an unknown force. He sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes when he remembered where he was and then he remembered _why_ he was here, and he felt his face drain from color all over again. Realizing that there was someone holding softly onto his arm, he jerked his head violently to the side, eyes meeting the familiar orbs of brown that belonged to only Rose Weasley.

"Scorpius," She spoke harshly, her eyes expressing her irritation, and maybe just a little bit of worry. "Where have you _been_? We have been all over the castle searching for you _all day!_ Only to find you fast asleep in… hey, where are we exactly?"

"No idea," Answered Scorpius, grinding the heel of his hand into his eye to wipe away the sleep. "I just wanted to have someplace to sit and… you know, stew in my own miserable thoughts and such."

Her eyes softened, "Scorpius…" she gave him a sympathy filled look. He didn't want her sympathy. "Listen, I'm fine, I'll get over… hey wait, didn't you say _we_ were looking all over the school for you? Don't you mean you?" He was confused. She bit her lip,

"No, Scorpius I mean _we_ I wasn't searching alone. He helped me." Scorpius had a sick feeling in his stomach. Even though he had a strong feeling he knew the answer he asked, "Who, is _he_? Who hel-" he was cut off mid-sentence by a throat clearing from over by the doorway. Filled with dread, Scorpius slowly turned his whole body around, and for the second time that day, he met the intense green eyes of Albus Potter.

'_Fuck my life'_

**A/N: Hello! Was it just me or has my writing style changed a bit…Idek… anyways thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and I'll give you a Wookie Cookie ^J^ (And trust me, you want a Wookie Cookie!)**


	5. fear

**A/N: okay so…. I'm a terrible person who doesn't deserve to live. This took me an unfairly long time to update and so, I apologize. I hope I haven't annoyed anyone! But I have updated! And that's gotta count for something right? \(^o^)/ sorry!**

~V~P~T~

Albus made his way over to sit on the arm of the couch next to where Scorpius was seated, a serious expression on his face. The younger blonde turned his head to face Rose, sheer panic written across his face. His eyes were wide and his muscles tight with fear. He had honestly never been so afraid in his life. What was Rose _thinking?_ How could she think for one moment that it would be a good idea to bring Albus here; when Scorpius was obviously terrified out of his fucking _mind_? He knew that Albus was her cousin, and because of this he was one of the few people she was truly comfortable around, but really… Scorpius knew he was her best friend, and ,thus, her loyalties should be tied to him, and she _knew_ that he wouldn't want Albus there.

Pausing his internal freakout, he realized that Rose had been trying to get his attention again. He looked up at her fully intending to force her to explain what the hell she thought she was doing, or to get her to get him as far away from here as quickly as possible. Or both. Yes definitely both. But before he could make a plea for her mercy, she grabbed his hand, the one which wasn't clutching desperately at the couches upholstery and tearing little crescent shaped holes in with his nails. Rose nervously opened her mouth and spoke softly, but in a rushed manner.

"Scorpius, I know you're angry with me, and you can yell at me all you want later, but right now I want you to listen to Albus, yeah?"

Without waiting for any sort of response from her shocked friend, Rose rushed out of the room like she was on fire, although because of the burning glare Scorpius was giving her, she probably was.

"Scorpius…"

The Gryffindor's voice made him freeze up all over again, his back stiffening up and his nails digging deeper into the deep green fabric of the couch, wishing nothing more than to bury himself back into the relative safety of the silken pillows and forget all about the feelings of embarrassment that he was currently being overwhelmed by.

"Scorpius, look at me."

Like hell he was going to do that. Did Albus think he was crazy? He didn't want to look at the undoubtedly angry and disgusted stare he was getting. Scorpius' back was kept firmly turned away. He gasped in surprise when a hand reached out and clasped tightly onto his shoulder, spinning him around forcefully. His wide eyes landed on the tall Gryffindor who he had been so desperately ignoring.

"Dammit, Scorpius, stop ignoring me" Albus sat on the comfortable couch next to scorpius. His hand sliding down Scorpius' arm and resting on his wrist, his grip both loose yet firm. It was obvious to Scorpius that Albus could tell that He was looking for the fastest possible escape from this undoubtedly awkward situation. " I'm not _angry_ with you dammit, I just want to talk to you." He certainly sounded angry to Scorpius, but he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. He was chewing on his tongue nervously, a bad habit that he had that often led to tender tongues and, in extreme cases, causing small cuts to appear, it was a habit he had never quite managed to drop, not that he ever really tried.

"W-what did you want to talk about?" Scorpius asked, as evenly as possible, despite the fact that he knew _exactly _ what Albus was wanting to talk about, it was pretty damn obvious after all.

"You like me." Albus stated bluntly, staring straight at Scorpius, his gaze was unwavering. Nodding, Scorpius stared intently at his hands resting in his lap and twisting his fingers together tightly. He waited for the harsh words and for the disgust, and was surprised when he heard none. Glancing up quickly, he saw Albus staring intently at him, eyes studying all over Scorpius' face. "and do you know what I think of that?" Scorpius bit down harder onto his tongue, sharp teeth digging into the soft flesh. Heart pounding, he slowly shook his head, he didn't particularly _want _ to know either, he didn't want to hear the words all over again, these ones would cut far deeper than all the insults from his nameless schoolmates, this was far more personal. "I think…" Albus paused and Scorpius thought that his heart beat must have been audible, it was beating so loud. "It frustrates me. No, you know what, I _am _angry with you. _Very _angry you bloody _idiot!_ You complete bloody _imbecile!_"

Hearing each word was like pouring salt all over a fresh wound. Knowing that it was coming didn't help Scorpius at all. He felt his hands start to shake and he weakly tried to pull his wrist from Albus' grasp, wishing only to get as far away from here as he could before he was hurt any more, he didn't know if he could take that.

"Do you, by any chance, know _why_ that might be?" The harsh, angry tone that Albus was using was scaring Sorpius. And he shook his head quickly, leaning as far away from Albus as the couch would allow. It seemed like he was becoming the master of the nonverbal response. Albus ran his free hand through his hair in pure frustration, before half shouting. "Because, I have liked you for _so long_ now. I can't believe that you liked me all that time too! It was such an incredible _waste of time_ and if I could I would go back and make up for all of that lost time! Hell! Let's start now!" Albus roughly grabbed the back of Scorpius' neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, full of a passion that came solely from Albus' anger and slight desperation. Scorpius was frozen. He wasn't at all sure of what had happened. As he slowly began to respond, he decided that talking and explanations could happen later. If, by chance, Albus changed his mind, he was not going to miss this opportunity to enjoy himself, he buried his hands in Albus' messy black hair and kissed back just as hard.

~V~P~T~

** Once again, I am really sorry about how ridiculously long this damn chapter took. I hope you liked it! Thank you for the great reviews, you guys are amazing! The next chapter hopefully won't take this long, but I can't make any promises! 3 3 3 Stay Awesome!**


End file.
